The Drawer
by C A Moore
Summary: Blake and Yang enjoy some alone time while Ruby and Weiss are away for a few days. Taking a break from physical "bonding" Blake discovers more about one of her teammates. After That Day AU (forget the end of vol3, they stayed at Beacon), late 2nd or early 3rd year. Bumbleby and the implication that Ruby may have some grown-up toys (pre-Whiterose).


After "Abort, Retry, Ignore" and the start of "Cupid's Bow" (This scene appropriated from what will probably be chapter 4 of Cupid's Bow), before "Laundry List", "Winter Sister" etc.. Along with Laundry List this sets the scene for the "Lewdrose" spinoffs of ATD dealing with R/W ever escalating "private" life.  
Usual ATD note: The main ATD story is still under development. I'm publishing the ATD spinoff snippets as separate stories since they will be out of sequence (see my profile for order) and vary considerably in style and content, so best to author follow (or series on AO3) rather than story if you want to track updates.

* * *

The room was back in order so they were taking some time to catch up on homework. Well, Blake was anyway, Yang was looking pleased with herself, lounging on the new reinforced bed that had replaced their recently destroyed bunk arrangement.

Blake glanced across at her and blushed. The Faunus had triggered the collapse by breaking one of the boards at the head of her old bed in a moment of Yang induced... distraction and the blonde was inordinately proud of her accomplishment.  
"Yang, some of the ... things that you did reminded me, um in a mild way, of a book I heard about..." she let the silence hang as a question.

"Heard about?" Yang gave her an outrageous wink.

"Heard about." Blake stated flatly. She had read some online discussions. The truth was she had intended to buy it, but the shop kept it behind the counter and she had chickened out of asking for it. It was a lot more edgy than her usual fare, but one of the authors was a particular favourite; the other was some sort of kink advice blogger. She probed again "So 'Eight Sessions'...?"

"Session three" the brawler admitted, getting off the bed and walking over to the drawers.

"You've read it?" It was true that Yang read, but she didn't read much. Obscure fetish stories, that was a surprise.

"Not all of it. Don't expect any other chapters out of me" Yang bent over opening a drawer and rummaging around a bit.

Given what she had heard about the book Blake was inclined to see that as a good thing.

Yang sauntered over and held out a book.

Blake took it. 'Eight Sessions with Mistress Rose' She flipped though to session three; the details were all there. The writing style was very familiar; some of the sentences could have been straight out of 'Ninjas of Love'. She flipped back and forth a bit... there was something about the binding...  
"This is a proof copy." she frowned, "Yang why do you have a proof copy?"

Yang shifted uncomfortably, but didn't answer.

"Rose. The name, um a relative?"

"Mistress Rose helps people start from their, um likes, and work out scenes, which is to say that, she makes **_plans_** " Yang emphasised the last word. She held out a folder.

Blake read the cover 'Mistress Rose's Notes' The writing was crude, childish, and horribly familiar.  
"No!" she breathed quietly as she opened the folder. The page was covered in the same messy scrawl and Ruby's familiar cartoonish diagrams. A chair, some rope, a bed, several people. She absent-mindedly turned the page before quickly and firmly closing the folder.  
"I can't unsee that"

"You and me both"

"But why? How?"

Yang shrugged  
"A few months before Beacon Rubes said a publisher had read some stuff she put online and wanted to have a writer make it into a book. She needed me co-sign things"

"You? But-"

"Dad is sometimes away, and Qrow is, well, Qrow, so I'm set up as her guardian"

"But some of that stuff is pretty... adult"

"She kind of ambushed me on that, I didn't see anything until the meeting, and then she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Besides it's Rubes, it's just talk. If she did half the things she talked about she'd have been sneaking out at night to hunt beowolves by herself"

"Hmmm" Blake hummed thoughtfully. "So that drawer?"

"All her Mistress Rose stuff, she didn't want to leave it at home in case dad found it. He wouldn't be able to handle it"

"I can see how she might feel that way." Blake advanced on the slightly open drawer, drawn by insatiable curiosity "... Stuff?" she inquired.

Yang laughed, and pulled the draw open revealing a diverse and brightly coloured array of sex toys.

"Gah?" Blake glanced between the blonde's calm demeanour and her little sister's vast array of perversion tools.

"It's not like she uses any of this stuff."

Blake had to admit they looked clean and untouched; there was a strong smell of plastic but she didn't pick up anything else.

"Over the years since the book came out the makers sent stuff for reviews; she sent a lot back, but some of it was gifts and samples. I guess she is a bit of a hoarder"

"And a tinkerer" Now somewhat calmer Blake was examining the horde item by item; some unlucky 'members' seemed to have been taken to pieces.

"Yeah she wanted a spring or something. For Crescent Rose"

Blake blinked. Ruby's scythe was part dildo, that was a psychology thesis worth of disturbing right there.

"Careful of the purple one, it's also a gun"

The dark haired girl took a long hard look at her girlfriend, desperate for a sign that she was joking

"Even Ruby thought that was a stupid idea"

"So all this time..."

"She wanted to tell you as soon as she found out about your books... but I advised against it"

"Good call"

Blake resumed her examination of the 'objects'. She was an adult, viewed as objects they weren't that disturbing. Sure, some of the shapes were suggestive, but that didn't have to make her uncomfortable. Many of the vibrators didn't look like much at all. A studded collar, complete with leash, some handcuffs and what she had a horrible suspicion was a shock wand were a bit more ominous. Slowly and inexorably her attention was drawn to a black object at the edge of the drawer. There was quite a lot of it to look at. Although it seemed like a recipe for injury, that was definitely NOT a katana. She eyed the threat wearily.

Yang seemed to be enjoying her discomfort  
"Ah, Mr Stretchy"

Blake's ears flattened against her head, her horrified gaze locked on the object.  
"Stret-chy?" She stammered. The thought of that thing expanding in any direction seemed to defy the limits of anatomical possibility. She was suddenly irrationally relieved that she would be sharing a bed with Yang, under her protection in case Mr Stretchy decided to go exploring.

"Think more 'Ruby'" Yang advised

Blake took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.  
"Oh. Mrs Stretchy. That's disgusting!"

Yang chuckled.

Blake noticed a flattened box under the "object". Pulling it out she saw that Mr Stretchy's official name was the XL1300. That seemed reassuringly technical. Leaning over to slide the box back into place she noticed that she was holding two pieces of cardboard, separating them she found a second box ... XL1300-MK2 ... "redesigned by Mistress Rose" she looked at the drawer, but there was no way a second one of those could have been missed. Treacherous memories of all the times she had heard Ruby declaring "bigger is better" slipped though her mind; if she did have something going on with Weiss... small, delicate, uptight Weiss... Blake shuddered. Yang apparently hadn't noticed anything, so she quickly slipped the boxes back into place.  
"Just the one drawer huh?" she nudged Yang playfully.

"One is enough"

"All the stuff she doesn't use"

"She doesn't use this stuff" Yang corrected pointedly.

"Right." Blake firmly pushed the drawer closed before any more disquieting revelations could escape. "So, uh, weren't we supposed to be doing some homework?"


End file.
